The present invention is directed to a guard anti-rotation lock device.
An angle grinder with an adjustable guard is made known in EP 812 657 A1. In that case, the guard is adjustable in a rotating manner on a connection piece of a flange of the angle grinder, and is supported such that it may be detachably attached using a single form-fit locking means. The spindle of the angle grinder passes through the center of the flange. A cutting disk or grinding disk are/is installed on the free end of the spindle in a clampable, rotationally drivable manner for cutting and machining work pieces, which are partially enclosed by the guard. The guard must be positioned in a rotationally adjustable manner on the hand-held power tool such that the region of the grinding disk that faces the user is enclosed by the guard. At the same time, a region of the grinding disk that points away from the user extends past the flange, radially relative to the region of engagement with the work piece.